Heneroshi's Island book 7
by Empress dee
Summary: After a long time of being away from home, Princess Heneroshi is returning to the Renaissance Galaxy with her list completed. What is in store for her now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the date of January the 15th, 3030 where a young Japanese Empress named Heneroshi Shikoku was traveling through the emptiness of space. She was standing in front of an old dusty mirror and was combing her hair. Her hair was long; so long in fact, that it reached the center of her spinal cord. Her hair was also silky like a spider's thread, shiny like a waxed car, and it was midnight black. The most important features about her hair; however, was that it was as curly and dense like a rainstorm cloud and that it was as soft as a kitten's fur.

Putting down her curling brush, she stared into the mirror at her reflection. And while she was staring, she noticed that her eyes were radiant, bright, blue, narrow, and were shaped like a sliced almond. Her lips were lush and moist, they were pink, wide and full, and they were perfect for kissing. Her figure, she mused, was shaped similar to that of the hourglass. It was model-like, man-magnetic.

Heneroshi laughed, as she was very pleased with her looks. She then meandered over to her office desk sitting along the Southern Wall and checked out her new logbook. She had decided, at the horizon of her protracted journey, that she would keep a diary. In the diary, she would record daily events and any additions to her very small crew.

In a four-month time span, she had gathered a main crew made up of seven members. They were Adam and Charlotte Persson of Sweden, Cindy and Jon Bogard of Hamster City, Richi Mah of China, Kenneth Wave of the American Islands, and Brian Tanner of Canada.

Brian Tanner was a man from Edmonton, Alberta. When looking at a mirror, he had hair of golden oak that was parted to the one side. His melon, since he had always complained of having a bad hair day, was constantly covered by a Hamster City Rockers' baseball cap.

Brian loved to go to baseball games. When he was little, he dreamed of playing for the Rockers, ever since they had changed from Heavy Metal Rock Music to a business booming baseball club. Unfortunately for him, however, he (Brian) ended up becoming a hydroelectric repairman instead, much to his dismay.

Referring back to Brian's outward appearance, Brian's eyes were of an emerald green looking dangerously close to that of a city traffic light. Silver spectacles surrounded his eyes, which made him look incredibly intelligent.

As earlier implied, Brian's body was built like an oilrig construction worker: heavy, muscular, and extremely strong. Brian's goal on the journey was to keep the craft's electricity running and if fortunate, he would be able to play a game of baseball with the lovely and talented Empress Heneroshi.

For a moment in time, Heneroshi glanced up from her diary and began to drift into a daydream. She thought of what Brian had said when he first got on board. "Maybe we'll be able to play together sometime." Heneroshi particularly remembered her retort thinking that Brian was hitting on her, then the explanation that he had made when he said that he meant a game of baseball and nothing more. And as the thought in her mind got more and more intense, she began to roar with laughter.

Her laughter could be heard throughout the craft. A few minor crewmembers that weren't of any significance at this time were laughing also. When the young Royal's laughter had subsided, she began to write again about the other remaining major crewmembers.

Kenneth, she noted, was a martial arts master before the turn of the century. His looks as an attractive Californian surfer hid the sharpness of his power within. He loved to keep fit by ritually training early in the morning. It was important to him that he kept his body in tiptop shape regardless of what form of exercising it was called before Armageddon. Ken was known to be as intelligent as Brian was, horribly romantic, and was an expert at writing. He kept the queen entertained with his romance and his writing skills. His hair was blond like the sands of the ocean floor, his eyes were an equally seductive brown as Heneroshi's were blue, and his body was strong yet subtle. The control that he displayed of keeping his generative power in restraint was simply astonishing. Even at perfect moments when he could easily have the queen in his manly power, he had disciplined himself and forced his body to wait. He knew that once the queen was his, that that was the time to act. In the meantime, he would just have to keep control of his sensual cravings.

Heneroshi glanced up from her diary once again to reminisce about the many rumors already going around. People were talking about how much Ken really wanted to have the queen in bed with him, but more importantly how he refused to do it with her until after he was permanently tied to her in marriage. Some people thought that Ken was crazy, while others thought it was very wise of him. For him though, Ken knew that it would be very difficult to wait until that particular magic moment.

A different kind of laugh had escaped from her lips as the thought had passed through her mind. It was as if she was a little schoolgirl with a silly crush on a good-looking guy.

When she did resume writing once again, in the journal, she wrote that Richi Mah was from Beijing, China. She also wrote that his eyes were of a deep almond brown, which appeared to be like that of an eagle's. They were always looking for any signs of danger, she noted, that might approach her. At times, Richi would seem kind, like the bond that he shared with his great nephew Ken. At others, he was as mean and as cruel as an angry bee or a roaring lion. He would attack with fierce precision and not showing any mercy. He was her protector, just like he was Ken's protector before he joined the crew.

Cindy and Jon Bogard were the queen's best friends. They would not miss this opportunity for the world. They wanted to be there and perhaps help Heneroshi once they had finally arrived in the Renaissance Galaxy.

In looks alone, Cindy could easily have any man between her legs. Her hair was long, blond, constantly in a ponytail, and it was very soft to the touch. She dressed very professionally making her appear like she could handle any type of business. Her eyes spoke volumes and secrets so deep, that only the one that was truly hers would be able to reveal them. Her lips were painted in a deep crimson red. Her skin was very fair. And yet, she was indeed passionate about most on board. However, Cindy really cared for her husband Jonathan. Jon and she had been through many trials, which included two devastating disasters that could have easily torn the two apart permanently. Jon swore that after the second disaster that he was forever in her debt and there was no way that they would ever part again. Traveling in space was the only way that Jon could think of to prevent any more disasters like the two that they had on Earth.

Jon, in looks, had very intense deep, dark brown hair and bright, Amber hazel colored eyes. He was a magnificent vocalist, where often at parties; he'd get the crowd either dancing to heavy beating tunes or having their hearts melt to mush with soft spoken ballads. Another trait of Jon's worth mentioning was that he was incredibly shy at times. He'd just cower in his room and just sit there. His five children would often go up to him and attempt to get him out of bed. Though, it was always Jon that won those arguments. Jon was also a devoted father, unlike how he used to be on Earth. On the green and blue planet, he'd often say things meaning to do them when he said them, and yet when it came around to doing those things, they never got done. Now, Jon does everything that he's told to do. Not just because it was one of the agreements that Cindy and him made to stay together, but it was also the arrangement that he had with Heneroshi personally.

Putting down her pen again, Heneroshi reminisced about the meeting that the three of them had before deciding that this adventurous trip was going to take place. Cindy had boldly told Heneroshi of how badly Jon was acting in the past, also pointing out what had happened between Heneroshi and Jon way back when she, Heneroshi, was just 15. Has it been 15 years already since then? Since the turn of the century and age had stopped, 15 years had indeed gone by… wow! Heneroshi continued to daydream as a knock came to the door. It was Ken.

"Come in," She said.

Ken came through the door with a beach towel draped over his right arm and a karate type outfit falling over his left arm. He was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a sleeveless tee, revealing the muscular body that he hid so well. Noticing the blush appearing on her majesty's face, Ken cleared his throat of his dirty thoughts and then said, "Heneroshi, would you care to join me on the beach this morning if you aren't too busy?"

"Sure, Ken. I'll join you in about an hour or so. I just have to finish these entries of the crew."

Ken, curious to know what Heneroshi was writing about the crew, he asked her with needless hope in his eyes, "Heni, is it okay if I take a peek?"

"Sure, come and grab a bench."

Ken did just that as Heneroshi continued to write. This time she wrote about the appearances of Jon's five children. Bernard and Chantell, the oldest of the bunch were twins. They used to have a triplet brother, but he had shamefully died of typhoid and had never returned to the living upon the resurrection of the faithful. It was understandable since the young child that was ten when he died that he never really believed in a God or a superior being whereas his parents had believed in God. Chantell and Bernard were now sixteen.

In looks alone, Bernard had grown to be approximately five foot five in height, had a weight of 125 pounds, had hair that was brown like the great Aspen Pine tree, and eyes that were blue like the feathers of a Great Blue Heron. Like Brian Tanner, Bernard wore glasses. However, Bernard's frames were not silver or gold, rather they were jet black. And too, in similarity to Brian, the electrician on board, Bernard was quite intelligent. He read several books like Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings, which at this time, those two series alone were as popular as the Bible itself. Bernard also enjoyed writing novels. He often wrote books about nature and the many inspiring dreams that he had after reading a wonderful fantasy novel.

Chantell in looks had radiantly flowing mahogany red hair. The style of her hair was just like her mother's. It was long enough so that she could constantly keep it in a ponytail. Chantell's eyes were a bright hazel green. In height, Chantell was as tall as her father Jon is at a measurement of five foot eleven. Cindy thought that it was quite unusual for Chantell to be that tall since Cindy was quite short in height, whereas Jon did not think that Chantell's height was unusual at all. In fact, Jon thought that it was pretty cool that one of his daughters would be as tall as him.

Next in age was Dimples at fifteen. Dimples, in looks, had the most peculiar smile. When Dimples smiled, there were two dimples formed at either side of her face. She also had beautiful teeth, white, sparkling and always mint fresh. Dimples' hair was golden blond. It was not as long as Cindy's or as radiantly flowing as Chantell's, but all the same, her hair was stunning. Dimples was a flirt when it came to the men on board. This was a trait unlike Cindy who loved Jon and unlike Chantell who loved Brian Tanner. Although, out of the thirteen dates that Dimples had been on, she had her eyes set on Ryu Adachi-Ku; her favorite man. He would woo her so craftily, that her heart would melt every time that he passed her in the hallways. She desperately wanted to marry him someday, though, he hadn't asked her yet.

Dimples had eyes that were blue like the waters of the Caribbean Sea. Ryu especially liked that about her. When he was alone with her, he'd stare at her eyes for hours sometimes then he'd lock lips with her as if he had loved her for centuries.

The last of Cindy and Jon's children were Jason and Tiffany who are only 11. Jason had the looks of a typical beach boy. He had hair blond like the sun. His eyes were blue like the sea, and he had a build that was meant for regular water surfing.

Jason's hobbies were writing, surfing, tennis, and golf. He also loved to draw sketches of the crew whether it'd be major or minor in rank.

As Heneroshi wrote that about Jason, Ken said, "You know, Heneroshi that is interesting what you wrote about Cindy's youngest son."

"What do you mean, Ken?"

"I mean that one of Jason's hobbies is art. I can recall the picture that Jason drew for me of me. It was really quite good. I should show you sometime."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Resuming with the penning again, Heneroshi wrote that Tiffany, in looks, had short hair that was as close to black in color, without actually being black. She (Tiffany) also had sky blue eyes and a cute smile similar to Dimples' smile. In height, Tiffany was about four foot seven, noting that Tiffany's height was sure to change, just as Jason's would where he only stands at a mere five foot five.

Then Heneroshi thought that it had to be stated right then that when children were to come aboard that Bernard should supervise them with the help of any minor crew member that was capable of handling the job. Bernard really liked kids; that was certain. Perhaps someday on the cruise in outer space Bernard will get married and have kids of his own, Heneroshi thought silently as she wrote down that particular note.

Next for the major crew members were Adam and Charlotte Persson, where Heni wrote that Adam and Charlotte were the pilots. Adam, in specifics, was a descendant from Stockholm, Sweden where his favorite colors were royal blue and canary yellow. He possessed eyes that were blue like the waters of his homeland, and he was the only man according to Heneroshi's records that was bald.

Adam was also very fortunate in card games. He landed the nickname of Shark of the Scandinavian Isles because he was just that good at cards. Adam was a mood-mover, Heneroshi wrote next and giggling silently with the adjective use of words. He made everyone on the ship laugh whenever he told a joke or made those in his company weep with sadness whenever he was feeling down. One time, when he was in one of his funny moods, he made me laugh so hard, that my stomach had cramped up from all my laughter. Heneroshi put that remark in quotations followed by a big smiley face right next to the closing quotation marks, which in turn got Ken rolling to floor laughing hysterically.

Charlotte in specifics had descended from Halmstad, Sweden. In her homeland, she was considered to be outrageously stunning. She had long, beautiful fiery red hair that appeared to be like that of a volcano's eruption where lava would run down the side of a mountainous rock. Her eyes were as blue as Heneroshi's. They were like the wings of a Great Blue Heron in flight.

Charlotte's attitude was also like the volcanos where at times unforeseen, she'd be unruly and needed one of the guards to hold her while Richi Mah, the doctor would inject a sedative into her arm.

Her plan, besides being a pilot of Heneroshi's starship was to help Heneroshi with the survival skills needed when the astronavigational shuttle landed in the Renaissance Galaxy, the place where the ship was destined to go. In the meantime, she would just keep a watch for planets in the distance, which the one that they were headed for was also in the Milky Way. The planet was known as Jupiter.

Now finished with her logbook, Heneroshi told Ken that she would meet him in the hallway once she was finished changing. Ken agreed to the request and waited patiently outside of Heneroshi's quarters just beyond the automatic door.

Once Heneroshi linked arms with the handsomely tanned New Yorker, Ken knew that he was finally ready to propose to the woman known as Queen and Captain Heneroshi.

"Today," he thought with romance in view, "I am going to make Heneroshi mine."

By now, since Heneroshi and he had arrived at the Ocean floor, Ken had enthused himself so close to her that she could smell his breath. "Ken, why are you so close to me?" She asked, trying to back up and failed by colliding butt first into the sand when the automatic door opened.

Ken said nothing. He just stared into her eyes and laughed softly as he was mesmerized about how wonderful Heneroshi looked with her stunning blue eyes and wearing a voluptuous bikini. "Ken, are you in there somewhere?" Heneroshi asked, waving her hand in front of Ken's eyes.

Without warning, Ken grabbed Heneroshi and kissed her. At first, Heneroshi was surprised by Ken's reaction, but then withdrew sharply, which in turn surprised the handsomely tanned New Yorker. "Don't you want me?" Kenneth asked as he was trying to grasp of what just happened.

"I do, Ken," she replied softly and with a gentle smile, "But, let's get married first."

Shocked by her response, his eyes went wide, as his dream was just expressed from Heneroshi's own lips. And once realization set in, he grabbed the queen tightly in his arms and kissed her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three hours and one day later, a banquet was held in the main hall. There were streamers of red and purple, yellow and black, green and gold scattered about on the ceiling. Chairs were set up at a gigantic sized table at the back of the hall. A designer white tablecloth was draped over the table, which to anyone that walked into the room knew that that table was the head table.

The food that was being served was every food imaginable from every culture and country that Heneroshi had been to, as well as other dishes from elsewhere in the universe. There was even a galley of desserts being served at this banquet for anyone that loved sweets. To drink, there were all sorts of beverages. In fact, there was every beverage to a person's desire, including all sorts of alcoholic beverages for the adults.

The guests that were to arrive had to sit in an arranged order. There were labels for each guest at each table setting. Ken and Heneroshi would enter first and sit at the head table in the middle. The others to follow were the pilots Adam and Charlotte, then Cindy and Jon, then Brian Tanner, followed by Richi Mah who was to take pictures of the wonderful ceremony. But before the banquet of the food and dancing on the hardwood floor took place, there was going to be a wedding ceremony held in the church that was just next door.

Heneroshi would be wearing a purple sequin gown, representing the violet flower. Her hair would be pinned up in a beehive bun, topped off with her silver tiara. Her veil would be as black as night since she never reveals her face at a wedding until the unifying kiss is to be made. Her shoes would be made of leather and metal so that at the dance, she would be clicking her way to happiness.

Ken's attire was going to be a red karate gi style tuxedo with a black belt and a purple flower in the corner replacing a dojo symbol. He would be wearing black leather shoes and the most seductive calogne.

Heneroshi and Ken walked down a red carpeted isle hand in hand. It was tradition in Heneroshi's land that the husband and wife were to walk down the isle together instead of otherwise. Richi and Charlotte who were seated in separate pews stood as Heneroshi walked passed one side and Ken on the other. There were murmurs of great joy of how wonderful the two looked together. There was also a priest standing before an altar with a bible in his hand. From there he read aloud certain pieces that were to join them in marriage.

At the part when Heneroshi was to say I do, there was a great loud bang coming from the door. Richi who was sitting in the back went to the door to ask whomever it was to come back later. When the doors were opened a crack, Adam burst in and shouted, "Stop yur weddin'!"

Everyone turned and gasped at whom it was standing at the door. The queen was enraged at the sight of Adam standing in the middle of the isle and drunk. It appeared as though Adam had been in the ballroom already taking everyone's liquor bottles and drinking down the entire truckload. "What is the meaning of this Adam!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry milady," he said shamefully, but steadily, "but we've arrived at ye' first planet."

"I don't care adam, now tell me why i should not marry kenneth or i shall have you killed by richi mah for intrusion!"

"I'm terribly sorry milady," he apologized a second time, "I'll go back to me duties."

At that, the queen was so furious for such an inappropriate intrusion; she called to her guard, "Richi, after him! I want him dead!"

"Right!" Richi responded and ran down the corridors after Adam, who also took off down the corridors of the spacecraft.

After Richi was gone after Adam, Heneroshi calmed down and said, "Go ahead Jonathan, continue the proceedings, there will be no more interruptions I promise you."

Continuing, Jon asked, "Now, Lady Heneroshi I ask you again do you take Kenneth Wave to be your husband from now until forever?"

"I do."

"Without further adieu, Ken, you may kiss the bride."

At that, Ken slowly lifted the veil from the queen's lovely face and leaned to kiss Heneroshi's lips. Heneroshi closed her eyes and waited. When the couple's lips met, Heneroshi felt a powerful urge to lay on the sand with Ken and do him. Yet the kiss was over before the queen had her chance.

Just then, Richi came back with surprising news. "My queen Heneroshi, something terrible has happened!"

"What is it Richi?" Heneroshi asked.

"It is the hall your majesty, it has been destroyed and not by my hand!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heneroshi stared at the young warrior with curious eyes. She wondered what or who could have destroyed the great hall. With an imperative decision, she signaled her new husband along with everyone else to follow her. And when she saw what had happened, her eyes were so wide, she looked as if she had just been punched very roughly in the gut.

"What? Who did this?" Heneroshi said after a long while. Whoever destroyed the hall had been quick at chewing up every tablecloth, popping every balloon and ripping down the great banner. She then signaled for Richi and Ken to come forth. "Ken, Richi," she announced with sharpness, "go down to the planet we have arrived on and check things out."

"Right!" They replied in unison and took off. In the meantime, Heneroshi continued, "As for the rest of you, help me redecorate this place. By the time my husband and his brother returns we shall have the grand feast that was originally prepared."

Minutes turned into hours and then hours turned into days as Heneroshi and the others were working on the great hall. It was nearly sunrise after four hard days of work before it was completed

On the horizon of the fifth day, just when Heneroshi was going announce that the great hall was ready for dancing and eating, she had heard scratching, barking and howling noises coming in the direction the entrance of her craft. "Let us in!" One of them barked through the new intercom system.

Heneroshi commanded that the door be opened, and so the great metal shield to the entrance was lowered. Heneroshi ran quickly to the entrance and found two lovely looking female canines staring at her. One of them introduced herself as Clarabella and the other Yenta. Yenta was cowering behind Clarabella as if afraid. Then Clarabella spoke, "Thank you for letting us in. Yenta and I are truly grateful. We were hoping you could use our assistance as we both are looking for employment."

"Well, Clarabella," Heneroshi thought carefully, "what can you do best?"

With a loud happy howl she answered, "I can guard and train anybody! Woof, pant pant. I can wrestle anyone to the ground and have a lot of fun doing it too." Clarabella licked her face and waited for a reply.

"Great," the queen said happily, clapping her hands together, "we could use another guard. All right, Miss Clarabella you're hired." The puerile belle shook the young shepherd's paw in agreement. Continuing, Heneroshi said, "You will be working in room 3. That is our training facility for our new crewmembers that want to help be guards like you want to be. Have Richi Mah instruct you one he returns." Clarabella left for her assignment happily, barking and howling as she went. In the meantime, the queen turned to the other older looking pup. "Now as for you Miss Yenta," she said, "what can you do?"

At first Yenta wouldn't speak for she feared everyone, but then Yenta replied shyly, "I can't really do much. I am always scared."

"Ahh, I see." Heneroshi looked disappointed for a second then voiced with hope, "What would you like to do?"

"I could be your messenger," was the answer next.

"All right, then that will be your job." Heneroshi then shook Yenta's smaller paw. "Report to me at 9 AM sharp every morning to tell me news of what is happening with the crew. Other than that, I will inform you of what I need to know."

With another shake of the paw, Yenta said, "Thank you, your highness."

"It is my pleasure." Heneroshi concluded merrily and Yenta left for the bridge where Charlotte Persson was anxiously waiting for her partner to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Ken and Heneroshi lay on the beach, Ken asked a surprising question for her majesty. He asked, "Heneroshi, is it all right if I…well…"

At this point, Heneroshi was so lost into Ken's beauty, she responded, "Yes, Ken, take me."

With sheer desire, Ken did what was necessary to seduce the queen. He first of all undid the back of her bikini top while kissing her intensely. After Heneroshi's breasts were free from the garment, Ken proceeded to caress Heneroshi's spine and flesh that made the young royal want him even more. The touch of his hand was very masculine, but also very loving. Heneroshi knew that in her heart he had desired this for a long time, so she whispered, "Don't hesitate. Take me with your full power."

Without question he did just that. He tore off his sweaty karate gi, shoved it aside, took off the rest and took her with the mighty warrior that he was. She shrieked with pleasure as he kept up his sexual actions. She was thrusting just as much as he. She was entirely taken by his loving and she knew with the Lord's name that she was not going to stop until she was conceiving.

At long last, after three hours of seduction, Ken's power had subsided. The two lovers were now peacefully resting on the sands of the virtual beach in each other's arms.

By the time they awoke, it was well into the evening. There had been many requests to enter the room, but Ryu, who was a German Rottwiler, had followed orders. (Ryu replaced Adam in the sense that he was a secondary messenger like Yenta) And when the queen emerged from the room, she had Ken's arms wrapped around her waist.

After a while, Heneroshi went back to her quarters where she sat on her bed and sighed. She knew that she would be doing a lot of re-arranging so that Kenneth could move in with her. Then on her nightstand, she saw a futuristic photo of her and Ken when she was going to have children. The artist named Pierre drew it. He was a French Poodle where he was known to be the best artist of his breed. Anyway, Heneroshi began to cry as she thought of how wonderful having a child with Ken was going to be. She was about to put the picture back on the stand after holding it for about five minutes when Ken walked into the room. He saw the mellow face and asked, "Heneroshi, are you all right?"

She looked up and saw her husband's sweet face. It was full of question and love. She knew Ken was romantic, but she had never imagined him to be softly romantic. She only knew of his inner strength like at the day on the sands of the ocean floor. She sighed and answered, "I'm all right, honey. I was just thinking of how wonderful our future was going to be."

Ken at that point saw the picture and held it the same way his wife had. "Who did this picture? It sure is realistic."

"It was Pierre," she answered, " He's new. He is good isn't he?"

Ken sat on the bed beside Heneroshi and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I sure love you," he said.

"I love you too Ken."

Ken stared at his wife and saw that she appeared to be troubled somehow, but was unsure of what it might be. He held her hands, kissed them gently with his lips then asked in concern, "Heneroshi, is something bothering you? I mean you don't sound like your usual confident self. What's wrong hon? Can I fix what is troubling you, my dear?" Ken searched for her sore spot and looked like he too would start crying.

"Honestly, I'm fine." She said sweetly, then yawned loudly.

Ken looked at her with doubt. He knew something was wrong, and the question was what was it? "You better see the doctor," He announced, "I'll just ring up Sandra and…"

"Never mind, darling," Heneroshi said, interrupting her husband's thought, "I'll see her in the morning. Right now, I need some sleep."

The queen yawned loudly a second time as she lay with difficulty on her side. For a minute, Ken thought his wife's body was swelling, but on his second thought, if anything were wrong with her majesty, then Sandra, an Irish Setter, would find it.

Ken stared uncomfortably at his darling queen as she had closed her eyes and was descending into the dream world. He then brushed back a bang lovingly as he whispered softly, "I hope you are well, my sweet. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

He kissed her forehead as he too lay down and drifted into dreamland. During his sleep, he felt restless. His mind was conjuring up horrid thoughts about how his queen may be hurt. He dreamed that he was alone and that there was nothing he could do. And when he woke up the next morning, he found that he was sweating like nobody's business. He also noticed that Heneroshi was nowhere to be found. "Honey?" he called.

There was no response. He then used the intercom system to call on Yenta to see if she had seen his wife. Yenta the Shih-Tzu messenger came with unusual speed and announced, "Ken, you must quickly come down to the nurse's station, there is surprising news about her majesty!"

At that, Ken exited the bedroom, in a gasping run. Unknowingly, he forgot about any type of clothing, and entered the nurse's station where Heneroshi was hooked up to a baby-scanning monitor and Sandra was staring. She blushed and said, "My, my, Ken, someone forgot to get dressed this morning."

Ken looked at himself, blushed for the mistake, then looked seriously at Sandra. "Never mind about me, doctor," he said rather angrily, "What is the deal with my wife?"

"Well, if you must know, sir, we are keeping an eye on her pregnancy. She is pregnant with triplets you know and she will be hooked up to this monitor to witness the growth of the children. She is of a different race in case you haven't noticed."

"Huh? What do you mean of a different race?"

"Well, as you see here, these babies are growing tails! Tails like that of a gargoyle or monkey, I might add."

Ken watched the monitor as if he were watching an extremely good television program. He saw three heads growing into bodies, and then he saw three tiny little figures. They appeared to be human, but yet, he saw that there were three small tails growing out of the children's rears. There was also excessive hair growing on the children's bodies. And if things weren't bad enough, as Ken glanced at Heneroshi's face, it appeared that she was in a lot of pain.

Instinctively, he wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but Sandra had prevented him from doing so. She warned him that Heneroshi might attack if he got too close. He laughed briefly as he thought it was silly but then again, she was the queen.

"Ken," Sandra told him, "don't worry about your wife, she will be all right. That I promise you."

Ken nodded and blew a kiss at his wife. He then left the room to get dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Heneroshi continued to moan and groan while pregnant, she dreamed of the names that she would like to give her children. One night, she dreamed of a son whose name was Hokkaido. At first, she thought it was a great name, but then, she thought it would be a more suitable name with Richi than with Ken. Another night, she dreamed of the name Annabel, but that too was unsuitable for a child she would bear because it seemed too plain. Then on the final night, before she was ready to give birth, she thought of them. She wrote the names on a piece of paper after she dreamed of them after being asked to be unhooked temporarily from the baby monitor. They were Savannah, Texas, and Denver.

When the labor pains began, six months after the announcement of her pregnancy, she screamed and struggled so that the pain would be lessened. However, no matter how hard she tried to lessen the pain, it wasn't any less. Then at the last moment, before she couldn't take anymore, she screamed, "Ken, I need you!"

As if by magic, Ken heard Heneroshi's scream from the other end of the spaceship. Nobody else had heard the scream but him. Nevertheless, he ran as fast as he could.

When he got there, Ken noticed that Heneroshi was in terrible pain. He asked his wife, "Hon, how may I help you ease the pain?"

In response, Heneroshi said, "Get rid of it, Ken. By any means possible!"

Ken thought quickly at what he might have to do. And then thinking with quick precision, he pressed on the lower part of Heneroshi's stomach causing blood to flow quicker and the pressure to increase. Finally, when the pressure was at its strongest, three babies shot forth, relieving Heneroshi of her pain and doing what was necessary to complete the birthing. "Nice job, Kenneth, you should work as my assistant," Sandra announced as she had at last arrived at the scene.

"Really, am I that good?" Ken asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, by the way you helped your wife, you are a natural."

"Thanks. But I really couldn't be an assistant doctor now. I have more important things to do like prove to be a good king by running things that go on around here."

When Ken glanced at his wife, he saw that Heneroshi was already fast asleep. He smiled briefly, then frowned as he also realized that the kids were still nameless. Just then, on the table, he noticed a memo saying, "Ken, name the babies Savannah, Texas and Denver. Thanks sweetie, I love you."

Ken showed the note to Sandra and she made birth certificates for all three of them.

As soon as Heneroshi was well again, another banquet was held. This time it was in honor of the triplets. There were presents, cake, candy and of course games galore. The beach was open to everyone, as it was a beach party. At the banquet on the beach, Heneroshi wore a red and black bikini. Ken wore his black and red karate gi. Together they looked like a checker board or something like a harmony symbol where there would be black and white on one side then white and black on the other. People were having the time of their lives, even after Ken and Heneroshi bid the party goers a good evening. And as the party drew to a close, Heneroshi and Ken agreed that someday they would have to do this again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was now the date of April 17, 3035 and the triplets, Texas, Savannah and Denver were now each three-years-old. They were playing in one of the rooms when they all of a sudden heard shrieks coming from outside their room. It was Heneroshi! Someone had captured her.

Not only did the kids hear the screams of the Queen, but Ken with his super sonic hearing did as well. He was getting dressed when it happened. When he heard her shriek his name, he came running only to find Richi holding Heneroshi in a tight grasp against his chest. "Ken, help me!" She hollered.

Richi smiled an evil grin when Ken came running to her aid. "One more move brother, and I kill her." He said.

"What's wrong with you, Richi?" Ken asked, not daring to take another step closer.

Richi held out his arm ready to fire a laser beam at Ken, who still hadn't moved, " I said, back off brother!" Richi continued to bellow as he was beginning to reek of alcohol. Continuing his incessant babble Richi said quivery, "I saw how you snuggle up on the beach with Heneroshi and believe me, I am not impressed. Why is it that I never get to train with you anymore? And how come is it that I never meet any pretty girls like you did that morning with the queen? Huh? Answer me!"

"What do you mean never get to train? You train with Clarabella and me every morning! So don't tell me you haven't met someone special."

"Oh Clarabella's all right, but I wanted Heneroshi!" Richi purposely sniffed up mucus that was seeping out of his nose just to gross out the queen and his stepbrother. However, Ken remained unfazed.

"Hands off her, Richi, she's mine, I married her!" Ken bellowed even louder.

"No way, bro. You will have to get through me first before you can have your precious queen!"

"Ken, help me, please!" Heneroshi shrieked once more.

Ken eyed both Richi and his wife. How was he to get out of this mess without Heneroshi getting hurt?

Meanwhile, behind a corner, the children were watching the nightmarish scene. "Guys, what shall we do, our parents are in danger?" Asked Savannah while she held her favorite doll.

"We fight!" Declared Texas who was anxious to get into his first rumble.

"No, wait, Texas. I think we should wait until it gets a little dicer. When dad has no where else to turn, we jump in. Got it, Savannah?"

She nodded as they all continued to watch.

When things did start to heat up, Savannah could not take it anymore. She screamed, "Please stop fighting!"

All eyes turned to the small female child. Then Richi decided he had better prey to convince his brother to give in. He decided to attack Savannah. And just when Richi let go of Heneroshi, Ken attacked Richi!

The battle waged on as Texas was urging his dad to win. The others just sat back and watched with hopeful eyes. It seemed that Denver was shaking like a fault and Savannah was ready to burst out crying. But they both were still like statues. Heneroshi watched too, holding her precious angels against her chest. Just then, a warrior fell down. They all stared wide-eyed as they saw that it was not Richi that fell rather that it was Ken! Right away, Heneroshi got on the intercom to get Sandra there and in a flash she declared that Ken was in a coma. This angered the queen so much that she used a hidden attack, similar to Richi's and shouted, "Shinko-Hadoken!" And right before the children's eyes they saw a blue and white beam shoot out from Heneroshi's hands and right into Richi's stomach. In an instant Richi was also down.

At that, the queen said, "Sandra, along with Ken, have Richi put in intensive care. But make him suffer a little so he realizes that he had better not cross this queen again."

The young doctor nodded and carted both Ken and Richi to her office, the private hospital quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Heneroshi did not do much of her regular chores as queen while Ken was still unconscious. For most of the time she cried and wished she were dead. She loved Ken with a passion. She loved the way that they touched, the way that they danced, and the way that they kissed. It all was too warm in her heart to feel such emotions. If Ken had died, then Richi would definitely pay the consequences for killing the one man she ever truly loved and desired.

One evening, she was lying in bed and crying on her pillow. She wished that Ken would wake up soon because she honestly did not know how much more she would be able to bear. She then said aloud, "Ken, I wish you were here with me. I love you. I miss you. Please hear me Ken. I need you."

As soon as the words "I need you" escaped her lips, there was a knock at her door. She asked, "Who is it?"

The response was quiet at first, then the person announced, "Hon, it's me, Ken."

The young royal gasped and then ran quickly to the door to let him in. And there, standing at the door with a white cloth wrapped around his head, was Kenneth Wave. Heneroshi opened up her arms to wrap her husband in them. "Oh Sweetie, I missed you!" She cried with joy.

She continued to hold him and kiss him. She never wanted to leave his side again. "It's okay, Heneroshi, I'm here now," He told her with a quiet voice.

For ten minutes, the young royal couple was in each other's arms. They kissed and cuddled as Ken explained what he had felt when he was in the coma, and Heneroshi told him all that had happened while he was away.

A little while later, Yenta had come to the room to give a welcoming announcement. She said, "Heneroshi, Ken, we have arrived at the Diamond Galaxy."

"Wonderful! Land on the third planet and ask to be welcomed there. Ken and I will depart the ship then and greet the people. It should be interesting."

"Yes ma'am," Yenta concluded and left for Ken and Heneroshi to depart the craft and be welcomed by the people in the Diamond Galaxy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Heneroshi and Ken exited the big metal craft hand in hand three hours after landing on the planet Paradise.

The planet was beautiful, as the two had noticed as they took a gander at the new surroundings. There was lush green grass shooting forth everywhere, there was fruit triple the size of earth's fruit, and there were animals wandering about and appearing not the least bit ferocious. There was a lion with its cubs; a bear licking sap off of a nearby tree with the bees in the hive above the sap not even bothered by the bear. Not to mention the climate of the planet, where the sun was shining brightly and it was just the right temperature. "Ahh…" Heneroshi sighed, "Have you ever experienced such a planet Ken?"

Glancing at her husband, Heneroshi anxiously waited for Ken's response. But before he answered in agreement to Heneroshi's rhetorical question, he sneezed! "Bless you," Ken's queen said, handing him a Kleenex.

"Thank you, Heni, and yes the planet is magnificent."

Ken blew loudly into the hanky and scared off a few birds that were nesting in the tree with the hive and the bear. Heneroshi laughed at the sound Ken made then kissed her husband once he was done blowing his nose.

"Let's make love," was Ken's next thought to his wife.

Startled at such a thought, the queen stared at Ken unable to answer. In turn, Ken laughed. "Sorry, Heni, I didn't mean for that to a be a question. I'm going to make love to you."

At that, Ken lifted his bride of 10 years and carried her to another tree away from the wild creatures. He kissed her and kissed her until finally she was willing to open herself to him. She tore off her clothes as did he, then Ken inserted himself into his wife and they did "it".

A couple of hours later, in around the evening of August 11, 3041, a man in a dark black cloak came sneaking about looking for the visitors that had come for exploration. The man was careful not to wake the young couple by the second oak tree in the field; rather he was going to do something about the spaceship that was accidentally crushing some precious flowers for medicine of pregnant women.

Quietly he crept around the metal shield, which was carelessly left open, and quickly ran inside with the agility of a panther or cheetah. Once inside he found the controls to shut the door and made his way to do some exploration of his own.

The first thing the dark man saw was three similar but smaller metal doors on the left of him. There were labels in Japanese writing to identify the rooms. The man, known as Midnight used a pocket translator and out loud a voice declared which rooms they were. Unexpectedly, Midnight was grabbed and trapped within another man's powerful grip.

"Who are you?" the holder asked.

"My name is Midnight. I have come to move your ship to our airport."

"Airport? What airport?" the captor asked next.

"The airport is just one hundred miles away. Our sensors thought some visitor had crashed and therefore sent me to check it out."

"Oh," the grabber said then released Midnight. "By the way, I'm Ryu the Rottwiler."

The two gentlemen shook hands with paws then began conversing about the two planets Earth and Paradise.

The next morning, Heneroshi and Ken woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. They kissed each other good morning as they then got dressed and went back to the ship to see what Ryu or anyone else found out.

It was precisely 9 AM when a press conference was held in the craft in the room labeled auditorium. Heneroshi sat at one end of a long table and Ken was at the other end. The guests sat on the left of Heneroshi and the crewmembers on the right. Standing, the queen announced, "Welcome guests of Paradise. This meeting I have called you in here is to discuss a possible alliance with you and possibly having a couple of people from your planet serve as crewmembers and representatives. Would you agree to these terms?"

A woman known as Amethyst Gessle stood and said, "we do, Heneroshi, but we would like to know what we would get in exchange for this offer."

"Ken, why don't you explain the rewards?" Heneroshi motioned.

"Sure. Now people of Paradise, in exchange for this offer, we would gladly send you a couple of our men or ladies, or if that doesn't suit you, we would gladly exchange information sent from our ship to further explorations that we find."

Midnight stood this time and said, "Ken, Heneroshi we would gladly accept your terms, but we decided that we would like a man and a woman from your planet come to us in order that Earthlings will grow on our planet as well."

"Ah," Ryu said, "we don't just have Earthlings on our craft and planet. We have fierce dogs in our possession as well. They make great protectors since their thirst for a challenge is highly among this breed. I, myself am one of them. (Slurp)"

"All right," declared a man named Aaron who was in blue and gold, "we would like to have one of each kind that you have in exchange for all of us here plus three more of our people."

"It is done!" Heneroshi announced and the people of Paradise were now in alliance with the People from earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Heneroshi was in her office as the spacecraft left Paradise and was on its way to the next planet a little closer to the Renaissance. She decided, now that her crew was growing quite considerably, she would write a short description about each crewmember that was on board now and was on board before Adam managed to mess things up.

She started like this: Heneroshi Wave is a 31 year old queen with hair as black as coals, eyes as blue as Aquamarines, a figure like a pair of diamonds in the shape of an hourglass, and an attitude that was as pure as gold. She is married to a man known as Kenneth Wave.

Kenneth Wave is the King of the Streetfighter vessel. He has blond hair like spaghetti noodles, eyes shaped like pumpkinseeds, a body as strong as the toughest steak, and an attitude like a ripe orange. He has a stepbrother named Richi Mah.

Richi Mah is the security guard on the ship. He is Chinese in decent. His attitude reflects on how the others treat the royalty, which can vary in an instant toward certain moods of others. His best bud is Ryu the German Rotweiler.

Ryu is the #2 messenger of the ship. He is trained in the marital art of Kung fu. He gave up fighting when he began to raise pups, but when he left that family he returned to his fighting ways.

Adam Woodley is the only deceased member of the crew. He was a great pilot. His wife was the still-alive Charlotte Woodley.

Charlotte Woodley is the second pilot of the ship. She is originally from Scotland. Her secondary pilot is Yenta Shih Tzu

Yenta decided to pilot the ship when Ryu decided to be messenger. She did not want to share the job as messenger because Ryu seemed formidable to her. Yenta has gray and white fur, brown eyes and the cutest face. She is also snobbish, which to mostly everyone was a bad choice on Heneroshi's part to choose her for a member.

Her partner was Clarabella. But, Clarabella wanted to be an army officer on the ship in that she can train new recruits to protect the queen from certain danger. Clarabella's last name is Shepherd.

Texas, Savannah and Denver were the children on the ship, Heneroshi's kids. Texas was rough and very much like a cowboy, Savannah was very emotional, and Denver was very cold towards others.

Cindy and Jon were the tour guides. Their job was to show new guests around the ship, but lately they have been trying to have kids of their own.

Now there is Midnight, Ashrafia, Aaron, Amethyst, Alexander, Tammy, and Raditz. Midnight is the detective, Ashrafia is the cook, Aaron is the lifeguard, Amethyst is the jeweler, Alexander is a janitor, Tammy is the prostitute, and Raditz is the prison guard.

Looking at her paper, Heneroshi was trying to decide if she had left out anybody. Then she remembered about Sandra who was the doctor, and Pierre who was the artist. She then wrote a brief description about them, then went about trying to find her beloved.

Before she found her beloved who was taking a swim in the virtual ocean, she thought it best to see Sandra to find out that if Heneroshi's latest lovemaking scene with Ken had gotten her pregnant again. When she got to the office however, she discovered that Sandra too was out for a swim.

Hmm… Heneroshi thought, I wonder…

Heneroshi made her way to the beach only to see that Ken was being unfaithful. Ken was naked on the sands and having intercourse with Sandra! It was appalling! At that Heneroshi silently called for Richi to remove Ken from Sandra and have him thrown into prison.

By the time Richi got to the beach, however, Ken and Sandra were gone. Richi reported back to the queen and said that neither Ken nor Sandra was at the beach. Aaron even told Richi after they both searched the entire area that neither Ken nor Sandra had even entered.

Heneroshi thought this might be a serious matter so she asked Richi if he'd follow her to the infirmary to get checked out. He nodded in agreement, but yet again when they got there, Richi too saw a note saying gone out to lunch.

"My queen, are you sure the note said gone swimming or do you think that perhaps you are beginning to get delusional?"

Heneroshi shook her head, as she had no clue as to what was going on. Then in the next instant she found herself waking up sitting in her chair at her desk. Ken must have been shaking her for quite some time because she had felt slightly dizzy. "Heneroshi, are you okay?" Ken asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I-I don't know sweetheart. One minute I was writing and doing other things, and the next I'm back here."

"It seemed to me like you fell asleep at your table and just couldn't wake up. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Dreaming?"

"Yeah, you were mumbling in your sleep, which I must say is not like you."

Unexpectedly, Heneroshi felt like she was going to throw up then did so right on her work. "Okay," Ken said next, "Time to see Sandra."

"Ken, no, I don't think she's in."

"Nonsense. I saw her this morning. She said she'd be in her office all day. Said she was swamped with papers to write."

"Why did you go and see her?"

"I had to ask her about you. I mean you were not yourself, hon. I thought I would never hear from you again by the way you were reacting in your sleep, never mind what happened before you fell asleep."

At that Ken lifted his wife into his strong muscular arms and carried her to the infirmary. She held on tight as he walked down the dimmed hallways in the shades of crimson red. She looked at him seemingly back into the dream world, but really, she was noticing his extraordinary features.

She noticed that as he walked he had this concerned look. It made her think about what it was like for her in her younger days, when she was just a young princess. She remembered that whenever there was trouble, her mother the empress of Japan at that particular time, would comfort her, cuddle her and sing to her an ancient song that was only passed through her line. Laughing softly in her mind, she wished that her husband would know the ancient dialect, which made a beautiful song, but sadly she knew he didn't. Instead, she hummed the tunes of the words her mother sang to her and surprisingly, Ken started humming along with her.

Just before they reached Sandra's office, Ken said to his wife, "My love, I wish that you are well and it is only pregnancy holding you back from your normal self."

"Me too, Ken. By the way, how did you know that song I was humming?"

"My aunt, Mrs. Assuaga Mah. She was my stepbrother Richi's aunt. She used to sing that to me and Richi when we played in the gardens of fruit where she planted many wonderful treats for us."

"Oh." At that, Heneroshi fell asleep as whatever was affecting her system took over temporarily. Ken kissed her forehead and entered the nurse's station where Sandra was already waiting for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Heneroshi awoke sometime later in a hospital bed somewhere on the spacecraft. It looked rather new, as she herself never knew it existed. She glanced at herself where she noticed that she was somewhat larger than she was when Ken carried her to Sandra. "What has happened to me?" She asked herself aloud.

In reply, Ken had come into the room saying, "My dear, you are pregnant again. This time twins. It will be one of each."

"I am?"

"Yes. Sandra says you should try to rest as much as you can for there will be great pain after a few more months. You are surprisingly five months gone already."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. Apparently you were sleeping a lot longer than I had first anticipated. I can't believe that five months has passed since we did it."

"Oh, Ken."

Heneroshi reached out a hand to her husband when she realized she was strapped in and a sudden shock of pain shot forth through her right arm. "Careful there, Sweetheart. You don't want to injure yourself."

"Why am I chained to this bed?"

"You haven't been doing so well with your pregnancy. Apparently you were violently moving in your very deep slumber and we had no choice. It was as if you were physically fighting in your dreams and also it having some effect on the real world as well."

"Ken, would you hold me. I am beginning to feel somewhat alone right now."

"Yeah, sure."

Ken smiled and came around the left side of the bed. He then sat down beside her and began caressing her gently while humming that familiar tune that had always calmed Heneroshi's senses. The aging puerile belle suddenly realized that when Ken sang that song, it sounded better than that of her mother's own version.

"I love you, Ken," Heneroshi silently voiced before succumbing back to the dream world.

The next time that Heneroshi awoke at least when she thought she was awake, the pregnancy was over. She had to give up the twins because they were causing too much difficulty. In fact, they had themselves perished in the womb due to lack of nutrients. Heneroshi felt a surge of relief as she had awoken realizing her energy had returned. "What happened?" was her first question.

"You had a failed pregnancy," said Sandra as she was removing the chart from the bed, "next time you decide to _do it _with Ken, make sure you tell me right after so we can closely monitor you. You had nearly perished yourself, but luckily Ken had brought you just in time."

"Thank you, Sandra. Was there any new information that I must know about dealing with the journey itself?"

"None except that Ken would like to see you right away."

"All right. Thanks again."

"You're welcome."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Heneroshi wandered down the corridors of her spacecraft aimlessly. She had no idea what Ken wanted that was so important. From the way that Sandra had sounded, whatever it was must have been pretty serious.

After a while, Heneroshi began to run down the hallways in search of her husband. Somehow she could sense that he might be in some sort of danger. "Ken, Ken!" She shouted, trying to get an answer from him. She needed him to come out of hiding wherever he was.

It was hopeless running, Heneroshi thought after some time. She knew that Ken would eventually find her. He always did.

All of a sudden, she could hear faint voices coming from somewhere. It was the calling of her name. The voices echoed in her head over and over before in the world she was in had disappeared and she found herself in her bed back in Japan! Nothing had happened! This was all a dream!

She awoke in her kimono and nightcap. The weather outdoors was very nippy and very drafty. The windows to the castle were wide open and yet it was snowing! "Brrr," the Princess who previously thought herself queen said, "Shut the window, please."

"Yes, your highness."

"Who are you?" She asked the man who was closing her window, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The man laughed heartily. "But of course you do, Princess Heni. I am Prince Kenneth Wave."

"What? I'm only a princess?"

She glanced down at herself and saw that she was a young teenager of only sixteen and saw that the crown on her nightstand was not of the queen's rank, but a princess's. Heneroshi could not believe it. She stared at her crown for at least ten minutes before Ken said, "Heneroshi, are you getting out of bed, or do I have to come in there to warm you up before getting out?"

"Excuse me?"

Ken looked at the Princess very strangely. What in the world did she dream? Where did she go in the dream? It was as if she had died in another world only to be brought back to the horrid reality. Just as those thoughts passed, Ken realized a horrible realization. Heneroshi had amnesia. The sleep she had wiped out most of her memory.

"I'm sorry Princess, that was rude of me to say. May I sit down beside you your highness?"

"Sure."

Ken sat gently beside Heneroshi and began telling her all that Heneroshi was apparently missing according to her wild nightmarish dream. In turn, Heneroshi told all that she dreamed, and Ken jumped in astonishment once she was done. "You mean you were the queen and I was the King in your dream?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, isn't that silly? I mean I know I am the Princess, but I never thought we'd get married, not even in a dream."

"No doubt, princess." Ken paused only to think of an interesting idea. "Hey, Heneroshi?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you think it would be a cool idea if we really did go into space together for real?"

"What? You mean make my dream a reality? All that horrible stuff?"

"No, no," Ken laughed, "I mean do things a little differently. Listen, I'm going to tell the emperor of my idea and see what he thinks. Who knows, maybe your nightmare can become a fantasy dream come true?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Over an interval of 5 years time, Princess Heneroshi and Kenneth Wave had intimate discussions about themselves and what had occurred during Heneroshi's coma in the reality world. Heneroshi was passionately pleased with the fact that Kenneth really was a helpless romantic. She could even say that she was turned on by that very fact.

After the five years of romancing with Ken, her father informed Heneroshi that she was to go with Ken to the Osaka Islands and meet with Prince Vegeta because he had a special gift for her. She obliged to her dad and the two of them went there.

Upon arriving, Vegeta was extremely overjoyed when he saw his beautiful princess that he secretly loved. However, when he noticed that Ken was with her, he went back to his usual unhappy self. He said with a polite greeting, "Princess Heneroshi, by orders of my father and your father, the people of both the Islands of Osaka and of your Islands have built you this…" Vegeta stepped aside only to reveal the spaceship that she had envisioned in her nightmarish coma.

Instead of feeling overwhelmed with fear, as one might expect, she was jumping with glee that she had gotten what she really wanted. And instead of embracing Vegeta, as would be expected, she embraced Kenneth and gave him a deep and long romantic kiss. "Ken I love it!" She exclaimed.

After being released, Ken cleared his throat and said, "But Heni, I never built you this. It was completely Vegeta's idea."

Heneroshi turned her head sharply, giving the Prince a confused glance. "It was you who wanted to build me this? This beautiful craft that I can actually travel to my dream place?"

Blushing, Vegeta answered, "Yes your highness. In fact, if we could take a short walk through my forest, I could explain my reasons for such an extravagant gift."

"I would love that. Please excuse me for a moment."

The young princess beauty reverted to conversing with Ken promising him that she would return shortly. Ken nodded, but as Heni took Vegeta's arm in a rather voluptuous way, he frowned and began walking back to his boat. In fact, Ken began to feel a small tear welling up in his eye for he felt a sinking feeling in his loving heart. "I love you Heni," he whispered, "Don't go to Vegeta now. Please."

Heneroshi didn't hear Ken of course for she was deep into the woods with the Prince of Osaka. It was a fair distance before the two had stopped walking and Vegeta was beginning to relay why he built her the spacecraft. "Heneroshi," he started while grasping her hands in a tender gesture, "I just want to let you know that before you had gone into the coma, I only stopped you that day because I feared for your safety. Not out of orders as I had made it out to be, but rather out of sincere love. I want your hand in marriage Heneroshi, but with the fact that your dad had said that it is Ken to be your second in command I fear that you will become closer to him and want to be his wife. Heni, my beautiful princess, it was he that let you into that dangerous zone and as a result you got seriously hurt. Now whether you feel that when he was by your bedside when you awoke was a gesture out of true love then I am in no position to tell you that I am yours. But if you feel that he was only there by a matter of not getting in trouble, then I will be yours forever. It is your choice, my love. I want to be yours, but I cannot force you. What do you say, will you be my wife, or will you choose to be with Ken?"

Heneroshi just stared at Vegeta open-mouthed unable to speak. He was kind, loving, and yet he rarely shows it. To her, it was like seeing the image of Ken in her coma. Was Vegeta the one I was actually thinking about and not Kenneth Wave? Heneroshi thought. I mean the description of Kenneth Wave in the logbook of the dream was that he was a helpless romantic, a poet, a writer, someone of massive strength, but also someone that did not show his love until the last minute when I was ready to be his. Oh my goodness, it was Vegeta I was thinking about! "Well?" Vegeta prodded.

"Yes, Vegeta, I will be yours. I have so much to tell you!" She said suddenly excited, and yet not ready to lock lips with him, "But first, I have to tell Ken what is up. He is going to be a crewmember, I already promised him, but he can be a pilot or something, maybe a lifeguard. But no way is he second in command for that I am sure of. You tell my father that I want you to be my second instead of Ken. If he wants an explanation, tell him to see me pronto. All right, my love?"

It was now Vegeta's turn to be speechless, "Yes, Heneroshi, right away! But first…" At that moment, Vegeta grabbed Heneroshi and gave her the best kiss that she had ever experienced. It was even better than in her dream!

"I really love him…" was Heneroshi's last thought before it was time to get prepared for actual take off for the Renaissance Galaxy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In preparation for the journey, Heneroshi had several people working on getting the ship ready for her new crew that she was to assign. One group was fixing up the beds, 1,000,000,000 in all. Another posse was making sure that the warp engine was on-line so that the craft could travel at the right speed. A third group was making sure that it was spotless in every room. And a fourth group was at the front of the vessel guarding it from small children that might want to sneak on board due to their endless curiosity.

Meanwhile, Heneroshi was at the stadium in Osaka, Japan with Vegeta by her side. Ken was glaring up at the balcony with resentful eyes. It appeared as if he wanted a fight and knowing that he was not going to get one whether he wished it or not. His brown eyes looked ominous and very dangerous, but Heneroshi only smiled at the participants in her games that she was holding so that she could pick her crew and their assignments fair and square. An announcer was ring side or better yet on the ground level waiting until Heneroshi was ready to bring herself and her engaged down to make her own announcement.

With a nod of her head, the announcer blared, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Heneroshi and Vegeta's Space craft bonanza games! They will be making a special announcement shortly, but first, I just wanted to say for all those people who do get chosen that I hope all the best to them and their families. Now, give it up for the Prince of Osaka and his newly chosen bride, Princess Heneroshi!"

"Ohio, everybody, and welcome once again," Heneroshi began.

"We are most honored that all of you had decided to participate in our games," Vegeta continued.

"The rules of these games are simple," Heni went on.

"The ones that show the most talent in their respected area will be granted a spot as people of the bridge crew or the ones that will have the bigger assignments and will communicate with either Heneroshi or myself directly," Vegeta added.

"So, in conclusion, we would once again like to thank you for coming and may this tournament be the best one Japan has ever seen!" Heni concluded.

There was an enormous applause before people from several different lands competed for top spot with Heneroshi's crew. The lands that had competed were: Sweden, the American Islands, Canada, England, Ireland, China, Japan, Germany, Switzerland, and last but not least Finland and Australia. Sweden was competing to see who could be the best fashion designer. The American Islands were competing for best writer. Canada was competing for the tourist's position. England was competing for the best pilot and the best cook, and Ireland was also competing for best pilot and cook. China was competing for the best florist. Japan was competing for the security positions. Germany was in it for the best janitorial work. Switzerland was competing for the best coffee making and the best material items such as tools for the engineers. Finland was competing for the engineering spot. Last, Australia was competing for best lifeguard.

As Heneroshi wandered down the one side of the panel of people, she saw a few people that she liked. In the American category, she would have to pick Kenneth Wave hands down. He was indeed the best writer like he had said to her earlier. In the Swedish category, she liked Miss Sandra Hoppkins. Not only did she show excellent work on her designs, but also the way she was doing the designs had the precision and accuracy of a well-skilled nurse. She would be great to have on board in case I have children, the young princess thought. In the Chinese category, she liked Richi Mah. Richi was a character in her coma, but he is really different in reality and showing surprisingly gentle skill when it came to handling flowers. In the Japanese Category, she liked both Taichico Matsumi and Ryu Adachi-Ku. Both seemed very alert and were having a very good arm wrestle to show that they can keep a good handle on things.

After a while, she decided to change the positions of the Canadian teams with the Finnish. She had thought that a peculiar man whom in the coma, she knew as a Mr. Brian Tanner. He had the same looks and was from the Canadian team. He was even putting together a miniature model or replica of the warp drives in the shuttle. He was also showing Vegeta how it actually worked. With the Fins, she liked a woman that was known as just plain Cindi and a man whose name was just Jon or Jonathan. They both had dropped their last names because they felt like it was irrelevant to have a last name on board. Heneroshi assumed that they were married. Every so often both Cindi and Jon had exchanged kisses and very intimate ones at that too.

Germany was a difficult one to decide. Vegeta ended up picking a Miss Viola Schneider as the head female janitor and a Mr. Vilhelm Honshura as the head male janitor. Vegeta, after choosing Vilhelm, had to do a double take since Vilhelm looked similar to that of a boy that he once knew ages ago. It was also very peculiar that Vilhelm should have a Japanese last name. His first name however was definitely German; there was no question. It was also rumored that Viola and Vilhelm liked each other in a more romantic way. But, nobody really knew for sure at the time.

Ireland was fairly easy. Both Heneroshi and Vegeta had to agree on Mr. and Mrs. Adam and Charlotte Woodley. They both represented great quality and great promise for well-trained pilots. The cooks from England were Megan Thomas and Rachel Peters.

Heneroshi thought that out of the Australians, only one fit the job as a lifeguard. She decided on Aaron Adachi-Ku. It was funny, Vegeta had thought after a while, all the people Heneroshi seemed to be picking had been in her coma. And, the reason he knew that was because she had told him the entire thing in the forest upon arriving on his island the second time that year.

As for the Swiss, Vegeta told Heni that he would pick this time. He examined every exhibit carefully. He noted that some were working on tools such as hammers and wrenches, while yet others were working on building the best coffee makers, yet others still were borrowing coffee beans from the country that were in charge for the flower growing competition. The one that had made the best coffee was a woman that was definitely blonde. Her hair was brighter than the ultra-violet rays of the sun. Her lips were done in the deepest of cherry red lipsticks, and her breasts were disgustingly noticeable. Vegeta had made a sound of disgust when he saw that her boobs were not properly covered and said to her in a hushed tone, "You are picked my dear for the best coffee. Oh, and I want you dressed better for the trip. No more boob displays, okay?"

"Yes, sir," she replied then shrilled with excitement that she was picked out of the Swiss.

The one that Vegeta had concluded as the last member for the bridge was a man that was rugged looking, strong like an ox, but was very friendly and kind. He said to Vegeta when he was being judged and watched with an eagle's view, "Your majesty, the tools I make are handcrafted and as you can see, they are simple, yet very durable and efficient at their job."

"All right, I see that. You can join the crew."

Just as the teams were picked, everyone gave a loud cheer as each leader of the team stood in a line horizontally with their teammates behind them. The announcer then blared through his megaphone, "All right folks, there you have it! The teams have been chosen. For the American team as writer is Mr. Kenneth Wave!"

Everybody roared in happiness as they saw that Ken was not left out. "Next, for the Canadians we have Mr. Brian Tanner!" While the crowd went on clapping the announcer went on, "one thing that is interesting about this young Canadian is that the princess herself had dreamed of him as the exact same person and get this the exact position as when she was unconscious!"

The crowd now seemed to be deafening. "Settle down please!" said Heneroshi and everyone was silent.

"We would prefer," added Vegeta, "if you save your applause until after we announced all the winners."

"Okay," Mr. Mushroom, the announcer continued, "England has been chosen for the chef's spot and the people picked are Mrs. Megan Thomas along with her husband Jerry Thomas, as well as Miss or should I say Ms. Rachel Peters! The Irish that were chosen were Mr. Adam Woodley, and his wife Charlotte. The China man chosen was Mr. Richi Mah. The Japanese that were chosen were Ryu Adachi-Ku and Taichico Matsumi. The Germans that had been picked for the janitorial work was Mr. Vilhelm Honshura and Miss Viola Schneider! Yes, I got to say Heneroshi and Vegeta sure know their workers. These people that were chosen so far were the best of the best and I'm not kidding. Switzerland's team that was elected bridge members was a Mr. Ian Brennan and a Ms. Tammy Taloose. In Finland Cindi and Jon were chosen, and finally for Australia, was Mr. Aaron Adachi-Ku!"

The crowd of over fifty million stood and was roaring with excitement. Then the announcer said, "Wait, that's not all. Along with these crewmembers that was chosen to be on the bridge, every one of you people here today can join in this magnificent journey since you all came to cheer these people on!"

Now the crowd was really loud. Then Heneroshi stood from her balcony seat and said to the crowd, "I know that all of you people are excited. I am more than happy to have every one of you on board my ship along with my chosen crew. However, there are rules that you must follow. These rules will be the same as on earth here, except that each of you must participate with helping the leaders when they ask you to do something for them. If it is not done, and then I will first put you in my brig, which I forgot to mention, Vegeta's brother Raditz Osaka has been chosen as prison guard. After you have been put in the brig for whatever reason, you and your family must leave the ship when we land on the very next planet. Let us hope you will all be cooperative and I hope that you all enjoy yourselves on this journey. I'll see you on board!"

As the people of the stadium were beginning to pile out, Kenneth Wave, the American leader was remaining still on the stadium ground. It appeared as if something had happened to him. He was not moving, and yet he was standing. Heneroshi whispered to Vegeta when she noticed this, "Hon, I'll meet you at the ship." She then kissed Vegeta passionately as she always does now, then descended the steps.

Upon reaching the now wet ground due to rain, she had made a fairly quick dash to see Ken and find out what was wrong with him. He still had not moved, but when Heneroshi got closer, she could see that he was crying. Not being able to determine whether these were happy tears or sad ones or even both, she asked him, "Ken, dear, what's the matter?"

At that Ken embraced her highness and wept bitterly. He said through his tears, "Heneroshi, I am so sorry for making that horrible look at you at the start of this tournament. I was jealous still that you had decided to become engaged with Vegeta. I now know why you did. You had loved him before you went into that coma. I saw it in your eyes. It was brief, and yet I noticed. I should have let him stop you because now I feel guilty at what reaction I had made."

"Oh, Ken," she said, kissing him gently on the top of his head just like a mother would to her frightened child after a nightmare or something, "it's all right. I do forgive you. Besides, I chose you because I promised you a position. I know it was unfair, but yet you did show good work. And you know something?"

Ken raised his head to stare into Heneroshi's Azure blue eyes, "What?" he asked.

"I may not be with Vegeta forever. You never know what is to happen in space. The only things I will warn you about, whom I don't think is necessary, but anyway, don't try to break us up. I mean Vegeta and I. I would hate to see you of all people in the brig and then placed on another planet. I do love you in a personal sense too." Heneroshi then raised Ken's head further so that she could kiss him more tenderly, and on the lips to show that she did still have feelings for the American Prince.

Then she had offered that he walk with her and meet up with Vegeta so that the three of them could board the craft together, but as friends this time, not enemies. And once the door to the craft was closed, Heneroshi went to her room, Vegeta went to his, and Ken proceeded to the infirmary.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the infirmary, Ken sat down and sighed. He was thinking about what had recently occurred; surprisingly in tears. Repeatedly he had told himself to get a grip, but his heart said otherwise. Pretty soon, Ken had his head in his hands and he was _really_ crying.

Sandra Hoppkins, in her office was entering data on the medical conditions of the crew when she had heard the sounds of Kenneth's sobs. She got up from her office chair with Vegeta Osaka's file in her hands. "Ken, are you all right? I am surprised that you'd be in here so fast."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure why I'm sad, but I think it could be because of Heneroshi in love with Vegeta now. I mean, Sandra, what did I do to deserve her turning her heart away from me? I love her Sandra!"

"I know you do, Ken." Sandra placed a loving hand on his shoulder, and then her eyes went wide.

"What?" Ken wanted to know.

"I think your problems may be solved. Take a look at this. Apparently according to these results, Vegeta has a prostrating problem. He won't be able to give Heneroshi any kids unless he has an operation within five years."

"Whoa," Ken said also wide-eyed.

"You stay here, I'm going to talk with the Princess I am sure she'd want to know."

"Yeah, sure."

Ken sat there contemplating the info he was just informed of. Meanwhile, Heneroshi got the full scoop on the news on Vegeta. "I don't believe it," Heneroshi said surprised.

"Well, it's right here. I think for now, you should stay away from him until he gets that operation. I will inform him of the situation after I am done with the rest of the papers so I don't have to make a thousand or more trips."

At that Sandra left and Vegeta rang Heneroshi's doorbell. His eyes were red and swollen. It appeared to be as if he were sad about something. She said, "Come in, Vegeta, I think we need to talk."

She told him the entire story of what she heard that then he relayed what his thoughts were. And the two of them agreed that it would be better if Heneroshi marry Kenneth instead. Heneroshi was pleased with the agreement and Vegeta went to his room to cry some more. He loved Heneroshi, but couldn't keep her.

Meanwhile, Ken was getting himself ready as he had heard the whole thing on the intercom as it was being secretly broadcast throughout the ship. Vegeta did not know it was being broadcast except for when he got into the hall. That was when he began to bolt for his room. Now everyone on the ship knew of his problem. He was utterly humiliated.

Later on in the afternoon, he found Cindi, the reporter walking by his room. He opened the door and requested that she enter. He then told her of a plan that he had for getting back at Ken for broadcasting the problem that Vegeta had. Cindi agreed wholeheartedly that that wasn't fair and went to get something to aid her in her quest.

Ken was washing his face in his privy and was unaware of anyone being in his room. The next thing he knew, when he bent down to rinse his face in the sink was a sharp pain hitting his back, him screaming and everything going black.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ken awoke in what seemed like the beach. What am I doing here? He was asking himself. He then noticed that he was naked and not half-dressed like he was a minute before. Then looking beside him, he saw that Heneroshi was asleep. Okay, he thought, now this has to be a dream.

He then rose from the sands of the ocean floor and saw that there was a pool of blood on the sand. Ah, now I know what happened that when I was being transported Ken thought next.

Leaving the beach, dressed, he saw that as he was watching the automatic door close, Vegeta had entered and locked it. Hmm, now I want to see what he's up to. Ken then used his all access key and crept behind a cabin that had been built just south of the water and over to the right. He then saw Vegeta undress, which was the initial shock knowing that Heni would not have adulterous relations like this but was seeing, then Ken saw Vegeta lay on the sand and begin to have intercourse. Ken covered his mouth in shock. What is going on, no, this can't be…?

A few minutes later, the door beeped for another all-access crewmember was entering. What now? Ken thought, but did not dare move. He saw the person was his stepbrother Ryu and Ryu had shoved Vegeta off of Heneroshi and starts to have relations. "No!" Ken shouted aloud.

In the conscious world, the real Heneroshi was sitting beside Ken, who was lying in a hospital type bed. Ken began to scream like he was in intense pain and he was clutching the sheets as if he were really scared of whatever was happening in his mind. Heni noticed obviously and grasped Ken's arm to try to calm him. Crying Heni said, "Oh, Ken, what has happened to you?"

Ken continued to scream unable to wake up. Heni feared for her fiancé for she loved him dearly. Whispering, she said in Ken's ear, "I swear whoever did this to you will be off my ship for good." She kissed his lips just then and he relaxed.

As if hearing her he whispered harshly and in pain, "Vegeta… he did it."

"Huh?" Heneroshi wondered how could he still hear her. Was he really unconscious, or was he pretending?

"Ken, can you hear me?"

He did not talk then, but squeezed her hand to assure her that he could hear her voice but was unconscious. In that same squeeze, Heni knew that Ken wanted to wake up, but just couldn't. It just wasn't time.

If anyone understood what Ken was going through, it was Heneroshi. Countless times she had heard Ken speak from the real world, she knew that he was. She sensed people there watching over her wanting her to waken, and yet she could not. Kissing Ken again, she then whispered, "Give it time, Ken, let your body heal itself. I will find Vegeta and make him pay for what he's done."

"Don't kill him," Ken said strained again.

Heni knew that Ken must have been dreaming something, but knew what he really wanted. Somehow through his dreams he knew what Heneroshi was saying. Just like how Ken knew certain things when Heni awoke. He had told her so before they took off, before this whole mess started. "I won't," Heni said finally to Ken and kissed him a third time before departing.

"I love you, Heni," he said, then let his body totally go still so that he could recover.

She blew him a kiss then left to go find Vegeta. How dare he do this to Ken? He said that he wouldn't hurt Ken, and now he's gone back on his word. "I've got to talk with him," Heni said as she stomped toward Vegeta's room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ken smiled as he now felt at peace. Although he was only seeing nothing but blackness, he knew that he was okay now. Heneroshi was protecting him, that he knew somehow. And yet, he could not see her. He could only hear her. He wasn't even sure that he was speaking to her aloud when she asked him certain things. The only thing that he did know was that she loved him, she truly did.

Meanwhile aboard the ship, people were scurrying everywhere to try to find Vegeta, wherever he was. Heneroshi should have known it would have been him that tried to kill her husband. Those two had never got along ever since they had begun this now tiresome journey to the Renaissance. Finally, in the men's washroom, Kyo Orange, a minor crewmember had found Vegeta taking a whiz in one of the urinals. Vegeta hadn't as of yet been aware that everyone was on to him. He figured that everyone was in a panic since the invincible Kenneth had been seriously injured. When Vegeta was caught, Kyo had simply said, "Vegeta, I never thought a man with your high respect to Heneroshi would do something like this. I mean, sure he might have deserved it for whatever reason, but that still doesn't give you the right to do what you did."

Vegeta was going to retort to what Kyo had said about his actions, but was silenced when he saw that Kyo wasn't fooling around. Instead of the expected hand on the forehead look, Kyo had a man-are-you-in-trouble look. He even had his flame ring around his finger. Vegeta back into the urinal, crushing his soft toosh against the metal flusher. "Take it easy, Kyo, you wouldn't want to do that."

"Wouldn't I? After what you did? I'd have a mind to burn you right now, but I am not going to since the area we are in is a dangerous one with my flame ring, however, after Heneroshi is through with you brother, you are going to wish I had burned you."

Kyo stormed off and Vegeta had thought for a few seconds that he had gotten away with it, only accused of what he did, but soon Vegeta knew that he was caught. This was because the new security guard and his second had grabbed his arms in a blur. They shoved him in a moldy damp jail cell as quick as someone having sex bruising his arms in the process. The jail cell was on the same level as all of the dirty laundry was that was waiting to be cleaned and it was on the same floor as where the garbage sits in a bin complete with buzzing bugs.

Vegeta knew that he could have gotten a lot worse of a punishment, but for now, as he sighed deeply despite the horrid smell, at least he was still alive. Kyo was right; Vegeta would probably have wanted to be burned by Kyo's flame ring if the two weren't in a danger zone when Kyo had found the evil doer.

Sitting on a bench in the cell, Vegeta put his hands on his face and began to weep. He then said aloud when nobody was there, "I wish I wouldn't have done what I did to Ken. Ken, if you can hear me, I am truly, truly sorry. If there was a way that I could make it up to you, please, when you awaken, please tell me and I will do it."

Cindy, who was hiding behind the stone wall, heard what Vegeta had said and ran up the stairs. She then burst into Heneroshi's room and said, "Your majesty, listen to this…" Cindy played a recording of what Vegeta had said in the cell. Heneroshi then told Cindy to bring it to where Ken was and have him listen to it also. She did so, and within five days of Ken listening to the tape, Ken had awoken from his slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Oh, my aching neck," Kenneth grumbled as he was slowly coming to.

"Just lay back," Richi said to Kenneth.

"What happened to me Richi?"

"You had been stabbed and then sent into a coma by Cindy."

"Why did she do that?"

"She did it because she did not want to be off the ship by Vegeta's lies."

"Humph. I figured that Vegeta was behind this somehow."

Richi then took his basic tools out to make sure that Ken was okay. As the scanner had checked him to be clear, Ken was then free to go. However, before leaving the sick bay, Ken asked his Uncle, "Uncle Richi, how is the Empress doing?"

"Not too good. She is in a frenzy because of what has occurred on here lately."

"I must go to her. She needs me, I'll see ya."

Ken was about to leave when Vegeta had bumped into him at the doorway. After the collision and realizing that it was only Ken, Vegeta had said, "Oops, I'm sorry, Ken. So, you are all better now?"

"Yes, and no thanks to you that I was injured in the first place. Why did you order Cindy to do what she did?"

"Um, Ken, may we talk about this later? I have an n appointment here to help me with a problem that I had when I first boarded the ship. Apparently there was some complications after I had rendered you unconscious and then did it to her majesty. I'm sorry, Kenneth, but I have to see Richi now."

Vegeta then shoved passed Ken. Now the handsomely tanned New Yorker was really worried about his future wife. He tore down the hallways at break neck speeds and arrived at Heneroshi's room within thirty seconds.

Since Ken had been unconscious the ship had been repaired seventy times and had been expanded to one hundred thousand more rooms. Fifty thousand of those rooms were private quarters. There was a new games room added, another swimming pool, a huge martial arts academy was added, another man made beach was added, and there was the remaining left over rooms for storage and bathrooms. There was even a new sick bay that had been expanded from how it had been before Ken's accident.

Ken had rang the buzzer to let Heneroshi know that he was there when a young new minor crewmember named Rockwell Shinurai saw Ken there. "Hello, Kenneth," he said.

"Good day, sir," Ken replied, "Could you tell me where Heneroshi is at this time?"

"Sure, but my name isn't sir. It is Rockwell. But please, call me Rock. Heneroshi right now is at the swimming pool in room 501.234."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Rock then walked onward to the pool where he was going to anyway and Ken decided to follow. When Ken got to the pool and had changed into his swimsuit, he noticed that Heneroshi had another man's arm around her. The man had gray hair, brown eyes, was fairly short in height, but appeared really young. Kenneth cleared his throat and the man had moved over, but not before getting a kiss from the Empress. "Heneroshi?"

Heneroshi looked in the direction of Kenneth and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my, Ken. You're awake finally. I have something I must tell you and I am sorry it has to be this way, but I am married now."

"To who?"

Heneroshi pointed to a man with bright blond hair that seemed to glow under the incandescent light. His eyes were bluer than hers were and he wore a white swimsuit with blue stripes down the sides. She then told Ken that the man's name was Hyoga Swan.

Ken felt hurt and furious. How could he think that he even had a chance with her? He was so hurt that he got up in anger, used his ultimate attack, ands sent the ship plummeting to precisely where their destination was. There were loud screams from everywhere on board. And when the ship had finally crashed and the casualties were reported, only one was found dead. That was the great Master Kenneth Wave.

On the planet, Hyoga had made for him a proper burial and promised Ken when there was another doctor as brilliant as he was on Earth, then Hyoga would have Ken resurrected. In the meantime and where the story ends, Hyoga and Heneroshi Swan ended up having several babies.

The End

Written By

Dionne Rae Buchan a.k.a. Heneroshi Shikoku a.k.a. Heneroshi Swan


End file.
